


Medication

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Stolen Moments for Shoker [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Chair Sex, Distractions, F/M, Fluff and Mush, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, Medication, Medicine, Rough Kissing, Soulmates, Strip Tease, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trust, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Vrolik's Syndrome, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Joker hasn't been taking his medication, and so Dr. Chakwas enlists his lover to make sure he takes it when he needs to...though the reason for his rebellion is a little different than anyone originally thought. While waiting for it to kick in, Abigail decides to seduce him as a distraction from his pain...Written for the MEFFW Valentine's Day Challenge, Prompt: Love!





	

“I shouldn’t have to hold you down—just take your damn pills and don’t make this any harder than it has to be!”  
  
Dr. Chakwas hadn’t been surprised that Joker hadn’t been taking his medication, and enlisted Shepard to make sure he did. Lately he’d actually been pretty good about it, considering he’d been spending his time making her see stars when they were in bed together, but for some reason he hadn’t taken them for the past three days. But she’d also been on Omega facing down a plague for Mordin and taking on three groups of mercenaries and their gunship to recruit Garrus.  
  
He still hadn’t forgiven the turian for sending her into that…  
  
Maybe this was an act of rebellion at her being away so long; she softened, and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. He relaxed into her touch and drew her into his embrace, running his hands up and down her sides over her clothes. She pressed her forehead against his, taking a deep breath, and letting him take a moment to remember that she was here, and she was fine; the gunship had barely scratched her and the plague didn’t affect humans. He rubbed his cheek against hers, his beard scratching her skin softly.  
  
His hat lifted slightly at the contact.  
  
He’d never thought of himself as the worrying sort before—but having something to make him actually feel his emotions, although irritating, was actually kind of nice.  
  
“I’m here you know. It’ll take more than a gunship and a bunch of vorcha and krogans to take me away from you, Jeff. So please...take your medication...Dr. Chakwas will kill me if you don’t.”  
  
“What have you done to me, woman? I don’t like...feeling emotions…and you somehow make me feel them all.” He sighed, rubbing his hands up and down her arms as a reaffirmation that she was really here.  
  
“Isn’t that a good thing?” She giggled, before lowering her voice to a sultry whisper. “Once it kicks in you could always take me against the wall.”

“You’re crazy if you think I’m letting you off my lap, before I’ve made you come three or four times.”  
  
Abigail held out her hand, handing him a little white pill for the pain in his legs from his Vrolik’s syndrome—he wondered where she gotten it from this time; she kept small stashes in random places all over the ship so she could make him take them wherever they happened to be when she found out he’d skipped a dose. He grinned, and took it from her, popping it back and swallowing it before leaning in and kissing her fiercely, his hand wrapping in her hair as he pressed his body harder against her, her arms draping over his shoulders as she straddled him in his chair. She couldn’t bring herself to get up, molding her body to his as she gripped the headrest—if this was how she held him down to make him take his medication, he should skip doses more often.

Abigail pulled away from the smoldering kisses Joker was lavishing her with, using his body to slowly push herself into a standing position her pelvis meeting his briefly before sliding away drawing a sharp hiss from her lover; pushing back on his shoulders until her feet were firmly planted on the floor, making him pout—he hadn’t been done with her by a longshot, but while she waited for his pill to kick in, she was going to have a little fun. Set the mood. Though with the way he was staring at her and the slight bulge in his pants she knew she didn’t have to, but she refused to cause him any discomfort—she loved him far too much to hurt him. She leaned over the console in front of him and began dimming the lights, shutting the door to the rest of the ship, and turning on a fun upbeat pop song; this was something she hadn’t done in years, but at least the empire waist dress and stilettos she’d donned served her purpose rather well.

She straightened, and began to move her hips up and down, gliding her hands along the planes of her body as she glanced at him from under her long blonde lashes, lips parted and a sultry smile on her face; she looked away from his gaze from time to time, looking down her body as she made a figure eight with her hips, adding fuel to the fire she’d lit inside him. She strutted towards him, circling around behind the chair, her fingers grazing his shoulders before lowering her chest towards his head, her body moving downward as she caressed him from beard to just above his waist; blonde hair tickled him as he felt her teeth run gently down the outer shell of his ear. He gripped the armrests fully aroused and she’d barely started.

Abigail was suddenly in front of him shimmying out of her dress in time to the pulsating beat, leaning towards him breasts threatening to spill out of her bra as she placed her hands on his knees and leaned forward. Still circling her hips slowly, she straightened with her hands running across her body again, fingers dipping just below the waistband of her underwear, mesmerizing him. Joker could feel his mouth going slack at the sight. He reached out and grabbed her hand, tugging so she lost her balance and ended up in his lap, his mouth hot on hers and his tongue teasing hungrily. Their hearts beat together, his fingers trailing down her spine, making her shiver involuntarily.

Best. Medicine. _Ever_.

“Shit, that was sexy, Abs. Where did you learn to do that?”

She smiled and snagged his hat off his head, settling it on her own. “I didn’t get to finish—there are things you don’t know about me, Jeff.”

Things he wanted to spend the rest of his lifetime figuring out.


End file.
